Truly Something
by Ice Silver Crystal
Summary: After a year of blissful engagement comes the wedding of Mr Caractacus Potts to Miss Truly Scrumptious.


Hello any readers out there! I'm Ice-Silver-Crystal and this is my first visit to the Chitty fanfiction area. I re-watched the movie the other day and just thought 'Wow'. Don't you just find that you appreciate things so much more as an adult than you did as a child? Or at least in certain ways.  
Anyway, this is my way of saying a great big thank you to the actors/actresses in the movie for doing such a marvellous job.

* * *

Caractacus Potts was perhaps the luckiest man alive. Well, he certainly thought so as the wedding band struck up a tune and his almost-wife walked down the aisle towards him. After a year of being happily engaged, he and Truly Scrumptious were finally tying the knot. And didn't she look _truly scrumptious _as she headed his way?

Her blonde hair was cascading down her back and over her shoulders, hugging the white dress that adorned her body. Her gaze was fixed upon him, just as his was on hers. His breath had hitched the moment the doors opened and she stepped forward in a vision of white. The main body of the dress looked shimmery, yet Caractacus was no expert in material and couldn't name it. He did know that covering her arms, and from her neck to her bodice was lace. He would find out the other material later no doubt, as they appreciated each other for the first time. Caractacus was looking forward to that.

His thoughts came back to the present as Truly, guided by her father, reached him at the altar. Lord Alfred Scrumptious took Truly's hand and placed it on Caractacus', shot him a thinly veiled death threat with his eyes but stepped to the side without saying anything. Caractacus paid him no mind as his attentions were focused on the beautiful woman in front of him, looking ethereal in her shimmery dress. He was grateful that Truly wasn't wearing a veil, as her eyes were shining wonderfully as they grinned at each other like the love-struck fools they were, knowing that in a few minutes they would be man and wife.

Truly felt as if she had a kaleidoscope of butterflies in her stomach, all fluttering around as if they were overdosed on sugar. Her heart had been pounding hard in her chest as she took each step towards her fiancée, and her grip on her father's arm had been rather tight out of excitement. As she now gazed upon the face of the man she loved, a giddy smile broke out as they shared a look before the priest started his words.

Caractacus' mind was in a daze as he repeated what the priest said. It was as if he was blinkered like a horse - like all he could (and wanted) to see was Truly, and everything else blurred away. Because she was just stunning - her blue eyes were sparkling and there was a lovely red colour to her cheeks and he just wanted to kiss her _right then_- but now was his line of 'Till Death Do Us Part'. Kissing could wait a little while longer.

Truly's smile was breathtaking when her turn came to repeat the priest's lines. Her voice echoed out across the church, and their friends and families in the pews could hear in her voice the happiness as each line was spoken.

Jemimah took a glance around the audience and found her Grandpa, James Potts, welling up a little on the front row. With a small smile she nudged Jeremy next to her and indicated over to their grandfather. Jeremy seemed reluctant to look away from Truly, enamoured with her as some young boys tend to get around older beautiful women, but indulged his sister and smiled at her when he saw what she was subtly pointing out.

"...to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Truly finished, and gave Caractacus' hand a gentle caress before turning to look at the children. The two adults knew that the children were as big of a part in their marriage as they were, and thankfully they had both readily given their blessings when Caractacus came home with Truly that fateful day one year ago.

"May I have the rings, please." The priest said. Jeremy and Jemimah both stepped forward, each holding a pillow with a delicate ring nesting on it.

Caractacus took his ring first, ruffled Jeremy's blonde hair and turned to his bride. This was it - the moment he had dreamed of. Truly Scrumptious was about to become Mrs Truly Potts. His voice was full of pride when he said, "With this ring, I thee wed," and slipped it onto her delicate finger.

Truly held her hand out in front of her, admiring the way her new addition sat next to her engagement ring and she couldn't quite contain the smile at the thought she was seconds away of being _married_. She took a small breath to clam herself, and turned to Jemimah. She gently stroked the girl's cheek and tapped on her nose before picking up the ring. Excitedly, she took Caractacus' hand and said loudly, "With this ring, I thee wed," and pushed it on his finger. She grasped his hands tightly, and he looked into her eyes as the priest announced "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Truly was in his arms before the sentence was over. She looked up at his smiling face and nearly melted when he said, "Welcome home, Mrs Potts," and kissed her soundly.

Their friends were on their feet immediately, clapping and cheering as they kissed. Truly laughed happily and the kiss was broken. Jeremy was looking away and making faces at the gross adults, whilst Jemimah looked like she was going to start cheering them for round two. Caractacus laughed at his children and pulled them in for a hug, relishing the idea of being part of a whole family once again.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! I'm have this and a few other ideas in the pipeline to help make the Chitty section a bit more active than it is now!

So any feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Until next time!  
ISC


End file.
